Electra Heart
by TheQueenNotThePrincess
Summary: Oh, they were all broken. The girls were once loved, but sadness and broken hearts left them changed. They were alone, with no one to love and no one to hug. Welcome to the Lonely Hearts Club. Based on Marina & the Diamonds album 'Electra Heart'. Reveiw.
1. Bubblegum Bitch

_Got a figure like a Pin-Up_

_Got a figure like a doll_

_Don't care if you think I'm dumb_

_I don't care at all_

_Candy Bear Sweetie pie, wanna be adored _

_I'm the girl you'd die for_

* * *

**Mara Jaffary **wasn't the most popular or attractive to the guys, that was Amber's job. But Mara was smart, caring, can be a little snappy but she was certainly a nice person. Too nice...maybe?

Mara did like Mick, she then liked Jerome, then Fabian. But Mick was gone, Jerome was with Joy and Fabian was short lived. He reconnected with Nina shortly after college. But maybe she could change and maybe then would the boys like her!

She took the chance. Dyed her hair blonde, wore darker make-up and acted just a little too dumb. No one took notice and she was left alone. Mick shaking his head, Jerome shaking his. What had happened to the girl they once loved.

She would be alone, now. With no one to love her.

And incase you want a broken girl with a figure like a Pin-up and who doesn't care if you think she's dumb. You'll find Mara Jaffary in the lonely hearts club.

* * *

_Hit me with your sweet love, Steal me with a kiss_

* * *

Boys just didn't _like _**Patricia Williamson**, she was tough, never needed mens help. She was too badass, she'd say. That all changed when Eddie Miller came into the picture, stole her heart with just one kiss. It was short lived, though. After college Trixie went to America to reconnect with Eddie, only to find him with another woman. It crushed her.

The tin can had crushed the tank.

Oh, Patricia we all wish we could have saved you, but she changed. No longer the solo flyer, the 'I don't need _his_ help', badass we all love. She became a wreck, broke down if there wasn't a man to love her and no man did. Her former self had been locked up in all the sadness Eddie had given her.

She was alone. She was lonely with no man to kiss, no man to hug. You'll find her in the Lonely Hearts Club.

* * *

**End of part 1**

* * *

**Hello Everyone. This is the first of many chapters in my 'Electra Heart' based story. **

**Review**


	2. Primadonna

_Primadonna girl, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was the world_

_I can't help that I need it all_

_The primadonna life, the rise and fall_

_You say that I'm kinda difficult _

_But It's always someone elses fault_

_Got you wrapped around my finger, babe_

_You can count on me to misbehave_

* * *

She was a daddy's girl from day one, that's the reason she was spoiled. **Amber Millington**, the popular girl, the girl who wanted the world and who had her daddy at her finger tips. Alfie Lewis made the mistake of leaving her, though. Nothing made Amber happier then having a boyfriend to love her, Alfie was a easy target to buy her diamond rings and golden things because he had had a crush on her forever.

But it was a short romance, Amber left and Willow came. Willow Jenks won the heart of Alfie. Amber was broken.

She didn't leave her bedroom for a week, she quit school and lived at home. She needed a fresh start, but as much as she tried, all she could think of was Alfie.

Maybe if she'd been nicer, he would have loved her enough to find her after school, but after school came Willow and Alfie the college years. Amber was a memory to him.

* * *

_And I'm sad to the core_

_core_

_core_

_core_

* * *

Amber hated what she became, she was the queen, not the spoiled princess. She decided she would no longer live the life sadness created. She left home, traveled a bit, focused on herself, made some new friends and soon Alfie was a memory to her, her life was good.

Maybe it wasn't to late to save her, the one who was heart broken and numb, but only time will tell for the girls of the Lonely Hearts Club.

* * *

**Part 2 finished**

**Reveiw**


	3. Lies

_You're never gonna love me_

_So what's the use?_

_What's the point in playing a game _

_You're gonna lose?_

_What's the point in saying _

_you love me like a friend?_

* * *

**Joy Mercer **loved Fabian Rutter from the very first day they met. It was one sided, though.

That's what made her bad, she didnt mean to be bad, spreading lies and rumors, tricking people, messing with their minds. That's what love did to a person and Joy was it's latest victom.

"Let a lady confess, I wanna be bad," She pouted. "Just let a soul live a little."

Fabian didn't find her little rants attractive or cute and this broke their friendship, and the little chance Joy had with him. No one made her feel better, what she had with Jerome was nothing, just little games, a fling to end high school with. He was a friend, but ment little to her romanticly.

"A little girl grew up too fast," Joy cried. "I'll never be that little girl again."

She was a mess, longing for someome she could never have, he had and most likely be in love with Nina for now and forever and no matter what Joy would do, she would never be Fabian's girl.

"Let them be happy," Joy sat motionless on her bed, make-up running down her eyes. "But no fairy tale is complete without a villian." Joy began to cry again. She was alone.

* * *

_I don't wanna admit_

_That we're not gonna fit_

_No I'm not the type_

_That you like_

* * *

**KT Rush** gave a quick and small smile to her friend Fabian. Everyone always thought she liked Eddie, But KT really liked Fabian. He was so sweet and charming.

But, he was much in love with Nina. Nina, Nina, Nina. Why couldn't Fabian love her.

Oh, wait...

Nina liked Egypt, like Fabian.

Nina liked history, like Fabian,

Nina wasn't the granddaughter of a psycho.

She was a great friend and had people so upset when she went missing. Would they be like that for her? The housemates barely know her. Besides, she would never be as fearless as Sibuna's former leader had been.

KT was just, KT.

She would never be Fabian's type.

* * *

**Hello readers, **

**Thank you to those who have reviewed.**

**Also at first I wanted to go in order with the songs, but I have a great idea for the girls to meet up that's based on teen idle, so yeah,**

**The story is mostly centered around Mara, Patricia, Amber, Joy and KT. Nina will come in and I have a special chapter for Willow.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Review**


End file.
